Penunggu Toilet
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: Berita itu tersebar cepat dari mulut ke mulut.Antonio sang pecinta tomat tak mempercayai itu dan ingin membuktikannya tapi ia tak tahu kalau menentang makhluk halus itu akan membuahkan ketakutan di dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

Okey I'm back setelah beberapa lama gak dapet ide ==a

Nah sekarang cerita horor yang entah mungkin aneh atau apa.

RnR aja deh~

Dan jika ada miss typo maafkan ya.

Silahkan send private massage ke saya untuk mengetahui nama link dimana kalian bisa membaca cerita ini tanpa miss typo.

Sekarang OCnya ada saya dan adik saya loh#plak#

Oke,oke silhkan baca saja.

Note:

-Maria = Portugal

-Silvana = Andorra

-Angga = Indonesia

~.~.~

"Yaelah,mana ada hantu di siang bolong gini?"

"SUMPAH TADI GUE LIAT PAKE MATA GUE SENDIRI!"

"Hantu dan makhluk gentayangankan munculnya saat malam hari aja."

"Itu mah hantu kuno, kalau hantu modern jauh lebih gak kenal waktu!"

"Kalau bercanda jangan berlebihan dong!"

"Iya jangan ngebuat gosip serem gitu,ah!"

"Ini bukan takhayul, hantu cewe itu memang ada!"

Entah kapan mulainya isu ini langsung tersebar ke seluruh hetalia gakuen. Beberapa hari belakangan ini semakin banyak bukti kalau hantu yang di bicarakan memang ada. Mereka yang mengaku pernah melihatnya berkata,makhluk itu menyerupai seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan mengenakan seragam sekolah hetalia gakuen dengan wajah pucat. Sejak itu suasana sekolah terasa semakin mencekam.

Di koridor kelas,tampak Gilbert dan Francis yang bergegas menghampiri Antonio.

"Hei ada apa? Kok kalian tergesa-gesa sih?"tanya Antonio kepada kedua sohibnya.

"Ta-tadi adikmu si Maria melihat cewe seram itu, sekarang ia berada di uks bersama Silvana."jelas Gilbert yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah? Cewe seram? _Quien_?[1]"kata Antonio yang inconect.

"Ya ampun Antonio…maksudnya sang penunggu yang sering di bicarakan itu loh…"kata Francis.

"He? Apa maksudnya? Aku memang gak tau…Kan selama satu minggu ini aku gak masuk karena tipes."jawab Antonio.

"Begini nih…maksudnya ada hantu di sekolah ini tau."kata Gilbert pasrah.

"_Fa-fantasma?_[2] Kalian gak bercanda kan?"tanya Antonio dengan serius.

"Pertama Angga tapi dia biasa saja karena di negaranya memang banyak hantunya. Kedua Alfred si maniak burger. Ketiga Silvana yang sampai-sampai ia pulang pada pelajaran keempat. Sekarang adikmu yang satunya,Maria. Apa kau tak bisa mempercayai ini Antonio? Kedua adikmu melihat langsung hantu cewe itu!"kata Gilbert dengan mimik tak tenang sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana ceritanya sehingga Silvana bisa ketemu ama tuh setan?"tanya Antonio.

"Jadi Silvana di suruh oleh guru sejarah untuk membelikan cemilan di kantin dekat toilet paling ujung, kau tahukan kalau toilet itu angker banget dan semua murid mengetahuinya."papar Francis panjang lebar.

"Aduh pagi-pagi gini ngomongin hantu…udah mendingan ngomongin yang lain."sahut Antonio yang memang tidak mempercayai hantu dan semacamnya.

"Ini serius Antonio…"kata Gilbert dengan wajah serius tapi Antonio kurang percaya.

"Kalian ini anak sekolah kok masih percaya dengan hantu? Lagian tuh gosip hanya mengada-ngada saja buktinya?"tanya Antonio.

Hening

"Mungkin…baru sekarang mereka bangun dari tidur panjangnya."kata Gilbert yang tengah memecah keheningan.

Francis menyodok pinggang Gilbert karena tak suka jika ia sedang cerita tapi terpotong oleh seseorang.

"Ketika itu,karena Silvana sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan kebetulan sang guru sedang lapar,lalu ia menyuruh Silvana untuk membelikan cemilan itu. Saat di kantin hanya ada dia karena murid lain sedang belajar. Sambil menunggu pesanannya ia bersenandung kecil kemudian berhenti sejenak dan saat ia berhenti ada yang melanjutkan senandungnya. Asalnya arah toilet."cerita Francis.

"_En aquel entonces,que suceder pr__ó__ximo?_[3]"tanya Antonio yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita itu.

"Kemudian Silvana mendekati pintu toilet itu dan ternyata pintu toilet tertutup rapat. Ia mencoba mendorong pintu,mendadak suara senandung itu menghilang. Pintu terkuak agak lebar,Silvana melihat sesosok perempuan yang memakai seragam sepertinya dan berambut pirang. Untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya, ia mencoba mengajaknya berbicara tapi tak ada jawaban. Perempuan itu berbalik menghadap Silvana dengan tatapan marah. Silvana terbelak saat melihat perempuan itu,karena perempuan itu penuh dengan darah dan tubuhnya tidak utuh sama sekali."Gilbert menarik nafas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan debar jantungnya.

"Lantas,bagaimana reaksi Silvana? Kenapa ia tak langsung lari saja?"tanya Antonio yang tanpa sadar sudah menggenggam erat jemari Francis, cerita itu berhasil membangkitkan rasa takutnya.

"Ia sudah tak bisa bergerak seperti ada sesuatu yang mengekang kakinya."lanjut Gilbert.

"Apa dia tak bisa berteriak?"lagi-lagi Antonio menyahut penasaran.

"Dia sudah berupaya berteriak sekuat tenaga,tapi suaranya tidak keluar juga, tak ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Kejadian itu berlangsung selama sepuluh menit, kau dapat membayangkannya kan? Keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuh Silvana. Setelah itu ia terkulai lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Untung saja guru sejarah itu menyuruhku mengecek keadaannya, baju seragamnya penuh dengan bercak darah."Gilbert masih bersemangat menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Hah? Bajunya panuh darah? Tapi saat itu aku melihatnya dengan baju basketnya kok."kata Francis yang heran.

"Kesesese,aku yang menggantikan kenapa? Kan kalau kamu yang gantiin nanti Silvana malah kau raep." kata Gilbert.

"Hei Gil…Jadi kamu menggantikan baju adikku,hah? Kau apakan dia selain menggantikan bajunya?"tanya Antonio dengan aura gelap yang mulai menyeruak.

"Bu-bukan! Aku hanya bercanda! Yang gantiin itu si Seychelles yang kebetulan lagi dapat tugas piket di uks,kesesese…Tapi aku mengintip sedikit sih._Awesome_ sekali badannya, beruntung sekali Lovino memiliki pacar sepertinya. Aku jadi mau." kata Gilbert yang ber-kesese ria dan mendapat sebuah tonjokan di perutnya oleh Antonio. Sementara Francis terkikik geli.

"Akh tapi aku tak percaya sama mungkin sih hal kayak gitu terjadi di siang bolong?"tanya Antonio yang tak percaya.

"Itu sungguhan lalu sudah ada empat korban dan duanya adalah adikmu sendiri,kau masih tak percaya?"kata Francis.

"Aku tetap tak percaya."bantah Antonio.

"Jika kau mengalami hal itu ku yakin kalau kau pasti berkata lain."kata Gilbert dengan wajah yang semakin serius.

"Guys…hantu itu tidak ada dalam kehidupan nyata. Hantu itu ada karena kita yang membuatnya, kau percaya tuhankan? Yakinlah tuhan akan senantiasa melindungi kita." kata Antonio menggurui.

"Kau itu sudah seperti guru agama, tak _awesome_ sekali."protes Gilbert.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika bel berbunyi tanda waktu belajar akan di mulai.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau hantu itu hanya ilusi belaka saja."kata Antonio dengan tegas.

"Jangan bercanda dengan itu! Berbahaya tau!"bentak Gilbert.

~.~.~

Di dalam kelas,Antonio tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan materi pelajaran fisika yang di terangkan oleh Pak Roma, ia masih memikirkan cerita tadi dan ia masih menganggap semua itu cuma ilusi belaka. Belum juga Antonio mengais-ngais pikirannya lebih jauh mendadak ia ingin buang air kecil. Kemudian ia meminta izin Pak Roma,guru fisika yang sedang menulis rumus-rumus di white board,untuk ke toilet sebentar.

Sebelum keluar dari kelas,seseorang menyeletuk lantang.

"Hati-hati 'Tonio,di belakang ada yang nunggu kamu tuh."

Seketika,Antonio menoleh ke arah suara itu,ternyata Francis yang berkata.

"Biasa,orang cakep banyak yang nunggu."dengan pd-nya Antonio berkata seperti itu.

"Dasar…"gerutu Francis.

"Jangan lupa baca doa."saran Gilbert.

"Kalo perlu bawa nih bawang putih sekalian."tambah Silvana sambil menunjuk bawang putih yang ada di tangan Kiku yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia kira Silvana hanya bercanda tapi ia melihat Alfred merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya. Ia menggenggam bawang putih.

"Jangan ke toilet tanpa ini."bisik Alfred yang mukanya berubah pucat.

Kemudian Antonio tertawa ranyah. Perdebatan terhenti ketika Pak Roma mengetuk white board cukup keras. Ternyata Pak Roma mendengar percakapan itu merasa teraaikan, kelas mendadak langsung henign. Antonio langsung lari ke toilet karena sudah tak tahan lagi untuk buang air kecil.  
Belum juga sampai toilet,bulu roma Antonio berdiri karena terpaan angin dingin membelai, dalam sehari Antonio mengalami hal yang sama dua kali. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan cerita hantu tadi pagi. Walau sudah berdoa berkali-kali dan mengusir bayang-bayang aneh di benaknya,tapi debar itu sulit diredakan, Antonio terus melangkah sambil meyakinkan batinnya bahwa hantu itu tak ada. Suasana sekolah tampak sepi karena semua murid sedang belajar. Dan di sana terlihat beberapa murid yang nekat olah raga di lapangan basket yang panas karena memang saat itu ada pelajaran penjas. Sampai di toilet ia mencoba membuka pintu itu.

'_Terkunci? Aduh…siapa sih di dalam? Mana kebelet …'_batin Antonio.

Di lihatnya lagi pintu toilet yang tertutup itu, bunyi air mengalir dari dalam. Ia menggeser kursi untuk duduk menunggu. Sekitar lima menit,orang yang ada di dalam toilet tak kunjung keluar. Iapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengetuk pintu toilet dua kali tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Halo apa ada orang di dalam? Bisa cepat tidak? Dah kebelet nih!"teriak sang Spaniard tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Berkali-kali Antonio mengetuk tapi yang terdengar hanya suara air yang mengalir.

BRAK

Antonio sempat melompat saking kagetnya. Saat ia menoleh ke arah kegaduhan itu ternyata hanya seekor kucing hitam yang tak sengaja menyenggol seonggok kursi usang.

"_Justo un gato._[4]"gumam setelah itu ia tertegun.

'_Lah? Sejak kapan ada kucing hitam di sini? Memangnya peliharaan si Heracles nambah ya? Apa Kiku bawa piaraan? Setahuku mereka tidak mempunyai kucing hitam…'_batin Antonio yang semakin bingung.

Belum hilang rasa herannya,pintu toilet terkuak lebar. Ia menoleh dan tak ada seorangpun di dalam toilet. Saat melihat kedalam, yang ia dapati hanya air yang menggenang. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan air itu. Kemudian ia berjongkok untuk mengamati air itu. Dugaannya benar ternyata air itu bukanlah air yang jernih, warna air itu merah semerah darah segar. Air yang menggenang itu adalah darah merah. Ia terkejut sekali. Langsunglah ia bangkit dan melihat ke arah darah segar itu. Darah itu terus mengalir dari keran. Bau anyir menusuk hidungnya. Tak terasa ia telah berdiri bersandar ke tembok.

Antonio melihat darah yang tertampung di dalam bak berkecipak pelan,kemudian bergemuruh seperti air mendidih. Asap putih berbau anyir memasuki hidung dan paru-paru Antonio. Ia tidak tengah bermimpi! Sungguh melihat sosok itu tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar dari bak yang penuh darah. Antonio mencoba menegaskan pandangannya. Benar saja! Sosok itu sosok perempuan berambut pirang dan memakai seragam hetalia gakuen. Baju seragam perempuan itu telah bersimbah darah segar. Ternyata yang di bilang oleh teman-temannya itu sebelah kirinya hilang sehingga yang terlihat hanya rongga mata yang kosong dan penuh darah. Tak hanya itu saja, mulut yang sebelah kirinya robek hingga pipi. Lengan sebelah kanannya sudah tinggal tulang kerangka. Perempuan itu menatap tajam ke arah Antonio yang sudah ketakutan. Kemudian perempuan itu tertawa memamerkan semua taringnya yang berjejer rapi. Antonio melihat perempuan itu memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Pisau. Iya pisau yang sangat tajam seperti telah di asah dengan baik. Perempuan itu mendekati Antonio. Semakin dekat. Dekat. Kemudian tubuh Antonio menjadi kaku.

CRASH

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"  
Pisau itu menghantam kaki Antonio,kini ia sudah lemas tak lama pisau itu menusuk kaki Antonio di bagian lain. Teriakan Antonio membahana tapi anehnya tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengar suara itu. Karena sudah tak kuat lagi iapun terjatuh dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

~.~.~

"_Hermano! Hermano!_[5]"

Teriakan itu membuat Antonio membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Di-dimana aku? Dimana perempuan itu?"tanya Antonio setengah sadar.

"Kau lagi di uks."jawab Silvana.

"Apa Antonio baik-baik saja?"tanya Gilbert.

"Iya,hanya saja kakinya terluka."Jelas Silvana.

"Di-dimana perempuan itu?"tanya Antonio terbata-bata.

"Perempuan? Perempuan mana?"tanya Francis.

Antonio tersentak mengingat kajadian tadi.

"Pe-perempuan itu! Dia mencoba membunuhku!"teriak Antonio histeris sambil memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Berarti hermano baru melihat perempuan itu ya?"tanya Silvana sambil kembali mengganti perban di kaki Antonio.

Antonio menatap luka di kakinya. Luka yang di akibatkan oleh pisau perempuan itu. Sekarang hijau emerald yang biasanya ceria kini memancarkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

"Ternyata itu nyata…Itu semua nyata,bukan khayalan."gumam Antonio.

"Nah sekarang kau percayakan? Sudah ku bilang pasti itu nyata."celoteh Gilbert.

Silvana langsung menyodok pinggang Gilbert yang berada di sebelahnya serta memberikan deathglarenya.

"Hermano masih agak syok. Menurutku kalian harus kembali ke kelas dulu agar tidak ketinggalan pelajaran."kata Silvana kepada Francis dan Gilbert.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…Kenapa kau tidak berada di toilet?"tanya Francis.

"He? Memang kalian menemukan aku dimana?"tanya Antonio.

"Maria dan Silvana menemukanmu di aula sekolah. Memang kau sedang apa di sana? Tak _awesome _sekali jika kau pingsan di sana."kata Gilbert.

"Kok bisa? Padahal aku tadi di toilet lalu bertemu perempuan itu…"jelas Antonio.

"Hantu penunggu toilet…"semua langsung saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah pucat pasi.

BRAK

Pintu pun terbanting.

"_Hermano! Est__á__ fino?_[6]"tanya seseorang dari arah pintu dan ternyata itu Maria dan raut mukanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang benar-benar.

"Oh,Maria._No estoy mal…_[7]"jawab Antonio di sertai senyumannya seperti biasa.

Maria memberikan sebuah bingkisan makanan untuk Antonio.

"_Vibachte…_[8]"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ukraine? Yup dia yang berkata. Sekarang ia sedang mengantarkan obat pesanan Silvana untuk Antonio.

"Me-memang kenapa kau memnta maaf?"tanya Silvana.

Gilbert dan Francis yang tadinya ingin kembali ke kelas malah kembali lagi karena penasaran.

"Se-sebenarnya hantu itu adalah adik kandungku yang telah tiada…"kata Ukraine yang sekarang mulai terisak.

"HAH?"semua bengong.

Hening.

Sangat hening.

Suasana di ruangan itu semakin mencekam.

"Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Silvana memecah keheningan.

**~Flash Back~**

"_Brat…ya lyublyu_[9]…Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu."

"_Sozhalet`_[10],aku sudah menyukai orang mana mungkin aku menjadi pacarmu,aku adalah kakakmu..."

"Ta-tapi kak,aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Bukan sebagai adik! Apa kurangnya aku?"

"Maaf tapi tetap saja,kau adalah adikku dan aku tidak bisa mengencani adikku lagi adik kandungku."

Lelaki itu beranjak pergi menjauh, gadis itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya yang meninggalkannya itu hanya terus berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan dirinya di sana.

"Ivan!"teriak Natalia menyebut-nyebut nama kakaknya alias lelaki yang baru ia tembak.

Natalia Arlovskaya adalah seorang gadis yang cantik tapi karena sifatnya yang psikopat,banyak anak yang ada sih yang dekat dengannya tapi Natalia selalu menjauh. Hanya kakak-kakaknya,Ivan dan Ukraine yang dekat Natalia. Walau mereka agak takut tapi Natalia tetaplah adik mereka. Okey back to topic.

Natalia dengan lesunya kembali ke kursinya dan merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. Benda itu sangat mengkilap. ,kemanapun ia pergi pisau itu selalu ada di tasnya dan terbungkus itu ia beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas. Saat itu jam istirahat sedang berlangsung. Ia pergi ke toilet di dekat kantin untuk menghindari keramaian kantin. Sebelum pergi ia meninggalkan secarik kertas di atas meja kakaknya,Ukraine dengan sebuah amplop berwarna merah. Merah darah.

BRAK

Pintu kamar mandi ia tutup dengan keras karena kesal.

"Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup di dunia ini…Selamat tinggal Ivan."

JLEB

Pisau menembus dada Natalia tepatnya di jantungnya. Darahnya bercipratan kemana-mana. Sekarang, Natalia Arlovskaya hanya tinggal nama saja.

Bel pertanda kalau istirahat telah selesaipun melihat sebuah amplop di atas mejanya.

"Dari siapa ini?"gumamnya.

Isi surat itu seperti ini.

__

Ukraine,aku rasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi menutup-nutupi ini. Aku sudah lama menyukai Ivan tapi tadi aku baru saja menembaknya dan di tolak olehnya. Hidupku sudah tak berarti lagi di dunia ini. Aku sudah tak memiliki tujuan hidup tak perlu mencariku dimanapun. Mungkin saat kau sedang istirahat nyawaku sudah berada di atas sana. Jika kau menemukanku,tolong kuburkan aku dengan layak dan rahasiakan ini dari yang lain.

Adikmu,Natalia.

Segera,Ukraine mencari-cari Natalia dan berharap adiknya masih hidup. Tapi harapan itu telah musnah ketika penjaga kantin memanggil Ukraine. Ternyata mayat Natalia telah di temukan oleh penjaga kantin tersebut.

"Natalia…"gumam Ukraine ketika melihat adiknya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Sepertinya Natalia habis menyiksa dirinya terlebih dahulu karena terlihat dari beberapa organ tubuhnya yang menghilang serta banyak luka. Akirnya Ukraine berusaha bernegosiasi dengan sang penjaga kantin untuk merahasiakannya.

**~End Plash Back~**

"Begitulah ceritanya…Antonio maafkan adikku ya…"setelah itu Ukraine menundukkan kepalanya lalu menangis.

Maria mencoba menenangkan Ukraine yang sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

Antonio melihat pakaiannya._'Biru? Piama biru? Bukankah tadi aku memakai seragam?' _batin Antonio. Iamelihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati kalau baju seragamnya serta sepatunya ternoda dengan sesuatu yang berwarna merah. Itu darah segar saat ia bertemu hantu Natalia. Mulai sekarang hingga seterusnya Antonio mulai mengalami phobia terhadap darah. Padahal dulu ia sangat senang dengan darah,dimana perang masih terjadi. Ketika perang selesai,ia hanya biasa saja terhadap darah. Antonio mulai merasakan sesuatu di kakinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat daging di dalam mulai terbelah. Ternyata itu pecahan pisau yang masih tertancap di pergelangan kakinya. Pertamanya Silvana terbelak lalu iapun bergegas melepas serpihan pisau itu dan mengobati luka Antonio bersama Ukraine. Sementara Gilbert dan Francis hanya bisa berharap luka Antonio segera sembuh. Apa maksudnya hantu Natalia melukai Antonio? Padahal korban sebelumnya tidak terluka sedikitpun dan ini pertama kalinya ada korban yang terluka.

END

Translate:

1. Siapa?

2. Ha-hantu?

3. Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

4. Hanya seekor kucing.

5. Kakak! Kakak!

6. Kakak apa kau tak apa?

7. Tidak terlalu buruk...

8. Ma-maaf...

...aku mencintaimu...

,

Huehuehue…bagaimana ceritanya?

Hancurkah? Gaje kah? Atau anehkah?

Saya terinspirasi dengan cerita horor jepang seperti sadako dan wanita bermulut sobek yang saya lupa bahasa jepangnya.

Hmmm okey di sini FLAME tak di terima…

Kata terakhir tolong RIVIEWnya~

Natalia Arlovskaya adalah seorang gadis yang cantik tapi karena sifatnya yang psikopat,banyak anak yang ada sih yang dekat dengannya tapi Natalia selalu kakak-kakaknya,Ivan dan Ukraine yang dekat mereka agak takut tapi Natalia tetaplah adik back to topic.

Natalia dengan lesunya kembali ke kursinya dan merogoh sesuatu dari itu sangat .Iya,kemanapun ia pergi pisau itu selalu ada di tasnya dan terbungkus dengan itu ia beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas.

Saat itu jam istirahat sedang pergi ke toilet di dekat kantin untuk menghindari keramaian pergi ia meninggalkan secarik kertas di atas meja kakaknya,Ukraine dengan sebuah amplop berwarna darah.

BRAK

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

"Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup di dunia ini…Selamat tinggal Ivan."

JLEB

Pisau menembus dada Natalia tepatnya di bercipratan ,Natalia Arlovskaya hanya tinggal nama saja.

Bel pertanda kalau istirahat telah selesaipun melihat sebuah amplop di atas mejanya.

"Dari siapa ini?"gumamnya.

Isi surat itu seperti ini.

__

Ukraine,aku rasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi menutup-nutupi sudah lama menyukai Ivan tapi tadi aku baru saja menembaknya dan di tolak sudah tak berarti lagi di dunia sudah tak memiliki tujuan hidup tak perlu mencariku saat kau sedang istirahat nyawaku sudah berada di atas kau menemukanku,tolong kuburkan aku dengan layak dan rahasiakan ini dari yang lain.

Adikmu,Natalia.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao Ognuno~

Ternyata tadinya niat saya ini cerita one shot tapi malah jadi muncul next chapternya nih =="

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya om Hidekaz ya. Sementara OC punya saya sendiri…

Listen to : 'Winter' by Ivan Braginski.

_Sebelum membaca silahkan lihat situasi. Belakang. Kanan. Kiri. Jika kau sendirian hati- hati mungkin ia muncul di sisimu._

Note : Ada Chara baru juga loh~

Silvana - Andorra

Maria - Portugal

Eva - Malta

Ysabel - San Marino

William - Nethre

Angga - Indon

Andy - Singapur

Arya - Malay

Enjoy ya~

~.~.~

Sudah berminggu-minggu setelah kejadian itu, sekarang ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit-langit putih kamarnya yang ada ukiran-ukiran indah ala spanyol.

"Apa alasan hantu itu menyerangku ya?"gumam Antonio. Pemuda spanyol itu terus berfikir sedangkan kondisinya belum pulih benar.

TOK TOK TOK

"_Entrar en…_[1]" kata Antonio sambil menatap ke sumber suara.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya orang itu.

"_Si,Maria…_[2]" jawab Antonio kepadanya.

"Ini tugas dari sekolahmu dan teman-temanmu ingin berkunjung nanti jadi jangan sampai ketiduran ya~" kata Maria sambil menaruh setumpuk buku di sebelah Antonio.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya…" pamit Maria.

"Gracias Maria…Lalu dimana kakakmu dan adikmu?" tanya Antonio.

"Oh mereka…Kak Silvana sedang kerja kelompok,Kak Eva sedang di dapur memasak untuk para tamu nanti sedangkan Ysabel sedang bermain sama banteng peliharaan hermano…"jelas Maria panjang lebar sementara Antonio masih memikirkan kata-kata terakhir Maria.

'Ysabel main dengan bantengku?'batin Antonio yang tengah berfikir.

"Huuaaa! Kenapa Ysabel yang masih kecil segede peter gitu main sama banteng?"tanya Antonio yang kaget. (Apa anda bisa bayangkan wajahnya saat itu?)

Maria menghela nafasnya.

"Kau kan sudah mengajarinya cara menjinakkan banteng,hermano… Masa kau lupa? Udah tua sih…Dasar." ledek Maria yang langsung keluar dari kamar sang Spaniard sementara Antonio hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa renyahnya.

Pintu kamar tertutup ia sendiri lagi. Ia termenung memikirkan hantu Natalia itu lagi.

'_Apa yang hantu itu inginkan ya? Kenapa ia menghantamku dengan pisau? Apa salahku? Mungkinkah karena aku tak mempercayai hantu?'_batin Antonio Semakin lama masalah ini semakin rumit sehingga ia merasa pusing sekali.

Tak lama pintu kamarnya terkuak lebar. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat sosok itu. Apa ini hanya ilusi? Antonio mempertegas penglihatannya sekali lagi dan ternyata yang ia lihat itu nyata. Sesosok wanita yang telah lama ia kenal. Wanita yang baik hati serta lembut itu. Wanita yang telah membesarkannya serta adik-adiknya.

"Ma-madre…"kata Antonio terbata-bata.

Matanya terbelak tak percaya. Benar saja sosok itu adalah sosok ibunya yang telah lama tiada. Sementara ayah kandung Antonio pergi entah kemana dengan wanita lain setelah membunuh ibu kandung Antonio. Wajah ibunya itu terlihat sangat terluka. Gaun putih tipisnya berlumuran darah. Beberapa peluru bertengger di dada, perut, dan kepalanya. Antonio mengingat jelas kejadian di masa lalu itu. Sangat pahit dan mengerikkan.

**~Flash Back~**

Antonio dan Eva sedang merapikan meja makan. Silvana dan Maria sedang mengurus Ysabel yang saat itu masih berumur dua tahun.

PRANG

Suara itu berasal dari kamar orangtua mereka. Sebuah guci antik terjatuh dari tempatnya karena tersenggol oleh seseorang.

"Kau ingin kemana? Dasar lelaki tak bertanggung jawab! Kau tak pernah menafkahi keluargamu dan malah bermain wanita! Aku sangat bodoh bisa menikah denganmu!"kata wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Antonio.

"Berisik kau! Kau dan anak-anakmu itu tidak berguna! Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini!" bentak lelaki itu yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung Antonio.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami dengan alasan yang tak jelas!"bentak wanita itu.

"Kau pantas untuk mati disini…Setelah kau mati nanti anak-anakmu akan menyusulmu ke atas sana dan akhirnya semua harta ini menjadi milikku seorang." kata lelaki itu lalu tersenyum sinis.

DOR  
Sebuah peluru melesat dari revolver tua itu dan tepat mengenai perut wanita di depannya. Dengan segenap tenaga, wanita itu mencoba bangkit dan mengambil sebuah pisau lipat di lacinya. Tapi sia-sia saja. Sekali lagi sebuah peluru melesat dan kini mengenai dada bagian kanannya. Ia pun langsung jatuh tak berdaya tapi ia masih tetap hidup. Karena mengetahui itu, sang lelaki tanpa segan-segan menembak kepala istrinya. Kemudian wanita itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Sang lelaki langsung memperpuas menembaki jasad istrinya yang telah tiada. Setelah puas, ia menatap mayat itu.

"Menjijikan…" gumamnya kemudian menendang mayat itu dengan seenaknya.

Ia menembak mayat itu sekali lagi dan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan seorang anak kecil. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan di temukannya seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu kamar.

"Jadi kau melihat itu semua Silvana?" tanya lelaki itu dengan tatapan sinis dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Ka-kau…Jangan dekati aku! Pergi sana! Pembunuh!" bentak Silvana sambil berjalan mundur dan berusaha merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Jika aku tak mau pergi bagaimana? Kau hanya anak kecil yang tak sanggup melakukan apapun. Setelah aku membunuh kau serta semua saudaramu, aku akan hidup tenang dan di penuhi dengan harta melimpah." kata lelaki itu sambil mengokang pistolnya.

Dengan sigap silvana menggenggam sebuah pisau lipat. Kemudian pisau itu ia lempar dan mengenai perut bagian kiri ayahnya. Lalu saat ayahnya sedang lengah, Silvana langsung lari menjauhi kamar itu dan memberi tahu semua saudaranya untuk bersembunyi di sebuah gudang yang ayahnya tak ketahui. Antonio sebagai kakak terbesar langsung membawa Eva dan Ysabel menuju gudang. Sementara Silvana membawa Maria. Untunglah mereka semua sudah berkumpul di gudang itu tapi ada satu orang yang tak ada.

"Di-dimana Silvana?"tanya Antonio kepada Maria.

Maria menangis. Ia bilang Silvana masih berada di dalam untuk menelpon polisi dan menyuruh Maria untuk pergi ke gudang sendirian.

"Sial! Eva, kau tunggu di sini dan jaga mereka semua. Aku akan menyusul Silvana." kata Antonio dengan tegas.

"Ta-tapi…Hermano…" kata Eva terbata-bata.

"Aku janji akan kembali dengan Silvana nanti." jawab Antonio yang di sertai dengan senyum cerianya kemudian pergi.

Antonio menelusuri semua ruangan satu persatu. Dan ketemu! Silvana sedang berada di ruang tamu sedang menelpon para polisi. Antonio langsung menghampiri Silvana dan bergegas mengajaknya ke tempat persembunyian. Sayangnya keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada mereka. Ayahnya menemukan mereka berdua dan sekarang mereka terpojok.

"Kalian berdua ingin kemana? Sudah tak ada jalan keluar lagi untuk kalian berdua. Hahahaha…"kata lelaki itu lalu tertawa jahat.

"Sekarang nyawa kalian berada di tanganku."

Orang itu langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah mereka berdua lalu menembaknya. Untungnya tembakannya meleset dan mengenai dinding karena Antonio dan Silvana mengelak. Kemudian sebuah peluru melesat lagi dan membeset lengan kiri Antonio.

"AAARRRGGHH!" jerit Antonio.

"Hermano! Kau tak apa? " teriak Silvana sambil menghampiri kakaknya.

Kemudian karena tak menerima perlakuan itu, Silvana mengambil pedang yang di bawa Antonio. (pedangnya yang biasa untuk fencing loh)

"Mau apa kau? Kau kira bisa melukaiku dengan benda itu, hah?" kata lelaki itu.

"Diam kau!" bentak Silvana.

"Menyerah saja gadis kecil."kata ayah mereka.

Silvana langsung melempar pedang itu dan mengenai kaki ayahnya.

"Ayo sekarang waktunya pergi." kata Silvana kepada Antonio.

Mereka pergi ke gudang persembunyian mereka semula. Dengan sigap Maria mencari-cari kotak P3K di sana sementara Silvana menyenderkan Antonio di dekat karung-karung yang entah isisnya apa. Akhirnya Maria menemukan kotak yang ia cari dan memberikannya kepada Eva untuk mengobati luka Antonio. Tapi saat Antonio ingin di perban lukanya, terdengar suara langkah seseorang. Dan satu-satunya orang yang ada di luar adalah ayah mereka.

"Ayo keluarlah dimanapun kalian berada!" bentak lelaki itu.

"Sttt…diam semuanya jangan membuat kegaduhan." bisik Maria.

Semua menurut dan diam. Antonio tertidur. Ysabel duduk di sebelahnya dengan tampang polos seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Maria, Silvana, dan Eva sedang di selimuti ketegangan yang teramat sangat.

BRAK

"Menyerahlah polisi sudah mengepungmu!" kata salah seorang polisi itu.

Selang beberapa menit polisi pun datang dan mengepung ayah Antonio. Tapi dengan mudahnya lelaki itu melarikan diri dan tak pernah terlihat lagi setelah insiden tersebut. Hidup Antonio dan adik-adiknya selalu di hantui oleh bayang-bayang ayah mereka. Mereka merasa kalau ia selalu mengamati dari jauh dan ingin membunuh mereka segera. Sejak kejadian itu, Antonio dan adiknya di asuh oleh kakek-nenek mereka.

**~End Flash Back~**

"_Madre? Es un tu?_[4]"tanya Antonio dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Antonio mi solo hijo…yo realmente echar de menos tu._[5]"kata sosok wanita itu seraya mendekat ke ranjang Antonio.

Antonio hanya bisa membisu. Wanita itu memeluknya erat. Walau sosok itu adalah hantu tapi pelukan itu terasa nyata bagi Antonio. Sang Spaniard itu menangis di pelukan ibunya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Antonio aku hanya membawa pesan untukmu…ku sarankan kau menghentikannya segera sebelum banyak korban lainnya termasuk adikmu yang lain. Aku melihat masa depan dimana jika kau tak menghentikannya. Sangat mengerikkan. Nanti ada teman sekolahmu yang akan membantu. Tolong hentikan dia. Sekarang ia mulai haus darah." sebelum ibunya menyelesaikan pesan itu ia langsung lenyap seperti asap yang tertiup angin.

"Madre? Madre?"

Antonio melihat keselilingnya tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya ruangan yang hampa.

"Siapa yang ia maksud?" gumamnya.

BRAK

"Oy Antonio. Apa kondisimu sudah baik? Tak Awesome sekali kau jika tak masuk sekolah berminggu-minggu."kata Gilbert yang baru saja mendorong (dibaca : membanting) pintu kamar Antonio.

Ludwig yang ikut menjenguk langsung menjitak kakaknya karena sikap yang kurang sopan itu dan semua terkikik geli.

"Fratello Antonio sudah merasa baik,ve?"tanya Feliciano yang masih menggelayuti leher Ludwig.

"Hahaha,_ mucho major Feliciano…_[6]"jawab Antonio.

"Ve…doitsu apa maksud perkataan fratello Antonio?"tanya Feliciano dengan polosnya.

Aduh Feliciano kalau mukamu gak imut kayak Lovino dah aku gibing kau ini! Oke back to the laptop.

"Huh…maksudku,_ molto migliore Feliciano…_[7]"

"Oh…hehehe…_ora io comprendere,_[8]ve~"

Jika dilihat lagi, yang datang berkunjung lumayan banyak. Ada Alfred yang masih manja sama Arthur dan malah mendapat bentakan dari Arthur. Kemudian ada Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, dan Francis juga. Belum lagi nanti ada yang menusul. Katanya Maria akan membawa pacarnya kemari yang tak lain adalah Iceland dan ia juga mengajak para Nordic. Lalu Silvana mengajak Lovino, Angga, William, Elizaveta, Arya, dan Andy untuk berkunjung. Antonio hanya tertawa memaklumi para tamunya yang aneh bin sarap itu.

"Hermano, aku pulang." kata Maria dan nampaklah para Nordic.

Tino membawa sekeranjang bunga. Berwald membantunya dengan membawa sebuah parsel berisi buah-buahan, mungkin hasil kebun mereka di rumah. Mathias sedang merangkul Norway seperti biasa serta ribut seperti orang gila. Iceland? Jangan tanya. Seperti biasa memeluk puffin. Aduh Maria kenapa kau memilih banci itu menjadi pacarmu?#authordigibeng#

Okey Back To Topic!

"Antonio, ini ada sekeranjang bunga yang baru ku petik tadi. Ingin di taruh mana?" tanya Tino.

"Oh itu, taruh saja di sini. Nanti akan ku suruh Ysabel untuk menghiasnya." jawab Antonio.

"K'lau 'ni t'ruh d' m'na?" tanya Berwald dengan tak lancarnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menaruh ini." kata Ysabel yang baru selesai bermain dengan banteng Antonio. Berwald langsung memberi parsel itu kepada adik Antonio tersebut.

"Ysabel, apa tadi kau habis bermain dengan bantengku?" tanya Antonio yang agak ragu.

"Si,hermano.[9] Memang kenapa?" kata Ysabel dengan lugunya sementara semua hanya berfacepalm ria.

Kemudian tak lama Silvana dan teman-teman serta pacarnya masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Lovino membawakan sekeranjang tomat dan ia menaruhnya di sebelah parsel dari Berwald. Angga malah ditarik-tarik oleh William dan Arya, maklum berebutan uke. Elizaveta pastinya sudah jepret sana sini. Andy mainin iphonenya. Antonio hanya bisa berfacepalm lagi saat keadaan kamarnya semakin ramai.

"Angga itu punya gue!" teriak William.

"Diem lo kepala tulip bling-bling!" bentak Arya.

"Dia punya gue! Lo gak pantes karena lo curang maennya pake laser jadi Angga gue kalah!" kata William.

"Dari pada elo dah ngejajah kakak gue selama 3 abad!" balas Arya.

"Kapan sih kalian akur?" gumam Andy yang sweetdrop melihat kelakuan orang gila itu.

"Udah gue bukan punya kepala tulip karena dia suka ngejajah gue dan gue juga bukan punya lo m-ALAY-SIAlan tukang maen laser!" bentak Angga.

**Demi kebaikan para Readers jadi kita skip saja acara jenguk menjenguk yang super gelo ini ^_^"**

~.~.~

Sekarang, hari senin. Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah dua hari libur (sabtu & minggu), semua murid menuju kelas masing-masing dengan coret-SANGAT-coret terpaksa. Antonio yang telah pulih memilih kembali masuk sekolah. Di kelas ia bergabung degan Gilbert dan Francis. Tapi di benaknya tetap saja terpikirkan perkataan ibunya itu.

'Siapa yang dia maksud? Haus darah? Korban selanjutnya adik-adikku? Aku tak mengerti.' batin Antonio.

"Oy 'Tonio kau gak apa? Kok muka kau pucet amat?" tanya Gilbert yang menyadari tingkah laku temannya agak aneh.

"Eh? Gak apa kok." jawab Antonio diiringi dengan senyuman yang agak di paksa.

Eva, adik Antonio menghampiri mereka bertiga. Wajahnya pucat. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Eva? Kenapa?" tanya Antonio kepada adiknya.

"_He-hermano… I-Ivan fallecer._[10]" kata Eva terbata-bata.

Walau suara Eva tidak terlalu keras, tapi berita itu membuat satu kelas hening seketika. Apa? Ivan meninggal? Ivan Braginski? Ivan yang terkenal dengan sifat psikopatnya? Semenya Wang Yao itukah?

"Dimana kau menemukan mayatnya?" tanya Antonio layaknya seorang detektif.

"Di kamar mandi hantu itu." jawab Eva yang masih syok.

Hening lagi.

"Okey semua dengarkan aku. Hermano, Gilbert, Francis, Ukraine, dan Alfred akan melihat kondisi Ivan. Arthur sebagai ketua osis tolong telpon ambulan. Sisanya di kelas saja dan bersikap wajar seakan tak terjadi apapun agar tak menimbulkan kekhawatiran di sekolah ini." perintah Maria.

"Jangan ada yang memberitahu insiden ini ke murid kelas lain kecuali Yao karena sepengetahuan kita semua, ia adalah kekasih Ivan. Mengerti." tambah Silvana.

Satu kelas hanya mengangguk dan bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Antonio, Gilbert, Alfred, Ukraine, dan Francis bergegas menuju kamar mandi itu. Kondisi Ivan sangat mengenaskan. Syal yang selalu ia pakai ternodai oleh darah dan tercabik-cabik. Tubuhnya banyak luka bekas ditusuk dengan benda tajam. Lehernya hampir putus dan memisahkan kepala dengan tubuhnya. Matanya terbelak ketakutan akan melihat sesuatu. Darah menggenang di sekujur tubuh yang sudah tak benrnyawa itu. Ukraine menangis melihat kondisi adiknya. Francis mencoba menenangkan Ukraine.

'_Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?' _batin Antonio bertanya-tanya.

"A-Antonio… Apa yang harus kita lakukan sebaiknya?" tanya Alfred.

Antonio terdiam mengamati mayat Ivan. Tiba- tiba ia teringat perkataan ibunya.

"Jangan- jangan dia pelakunya…" gumam Antonio dan membuat yang lain terdiam.

END

Translate:

1. Masuk…

2. Iya,Maria…

3. I-ibu…

4. Ibu? Apa itu kau?

5. Antonio anak lelakiku satu-satunya…aku sangat merindukanmu.

6. Hahaha…sudah lebih baik,Feliciano.(bahasa Spanyol)

7. Sama seperti nomor enam hanya saja dengan bahasa italy

8. Sekarang aku mengerti,

9. Iya,kakak.

10. Ka-kakak…I-ivan meninggal.

Apenado! Apakah flash backnya kepanjangan? Ataukah ancur?

Huehuehue maafkan saya… saya sedang kurang konsentrasi… TT^TT

Review ya kalau mau review untuk kedua kalinya juga gak apa kok #plak#

Sumpah chapter 1 banyak sekali miss typonya OAO"

Ini balasan untuk Review chapter 1

**Shirayuki Hana Hikari** : Maksud saya itu saya lupa nama si Kuchisake Onna. Kalau sadako saya teh tau atuh…Gilbert ketularan mesumnya Francis karena sering main bersama XD

**Zubei** : Gracias para reseña (makasih buat reviewnya). Memang Natalia jahat sekali. Kan Antonio adalah kakak yang baik.

**Tatiana Kyznestov** : Dasar gembul… dari pada kamu maen game terus mendingan lanjutin fanfic mu kan udah ku bantuin edit-editnya. Btw aku tau, pas kamu baca yang Gilber ngintip itu kamu senyum-senyum sendiri #plak#

Lanjut tidak ya? Saya bingung…

Hasta Luego Lacter ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Hueee… updatenya kelamaan DX

Saya bimbang pengen nerusin ato gak, eh malah dapetnya nerusin karena dukungan dari adik saya ^-^

Dan ini baru di update karena internet saya error TT^TT

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya om Hide, kalau punya saya dah saya buat cowo semua karakternya deh.

Note : Sama seperti sebelumnya.

Godere (espana)

~.~.~

Berita kematian Ivan sudah di sampaikan ke Yao. Reaksi Yao bisa di tebak. Sedih. Terpukul. Merasa kehilangan. Ivan adalah orang yang baik. Walau badannya besar, ia itu selalu bersifat kekanak-kanakan. Yao memang sabar saat menjalin hubungannya dengan Ivan. Setiap Yao membutuhkan pertolongan Ivan selalu membantunya. Yao selalu menyayangi Ivan sepenuh hatinya. Bahkan ia rela menjadi tour guide Ivan saat main ke rumahnya yang benar-benar membingungkan untuk Ivan. Lah kok jadi ngomongin hubungan Ivan dan Yao yang agak aneh? #keplak# Udah Back to the topic.

Semua murid kelas 9D mulai mengerumuni Antonio dan kawan-kawan yang baru datang membawa jenazah Ivan. Semua murid wanita membantu Ukraine menenangkan dirinya. Sementara yang laki-laki melihat jenazah Ivan dengan luka yang mengenaskan. Sebelum di bawa ke kelas, jenazah itu telah di bersihkan dari darah yang melekat di kulitnya serta pakaiannya sudah di ganti menjadi piama biru yang biasa di gunakan orang sakit. Trio Baltic bingung antara senang atau kasihan terhadap kematian Ivan. Arthurpun datang membawa ambulance yang akan mengurus jenazah Ivan.

Antonio sekarang mengetahui apa yang ibunya maksud.

'_Mungkinkah yang membunuh Ivan adalah Natalia.' _batin Antonio.

~.~.~

Sang Spaniard ini merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur ukuran king size itu. Baju seragamnya telah ia ganti dengan baju kaos putih di tengahnya bergambar tomat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"_Privet,da. _[1]"

Antonio menoleh. Kaget bukan main dia. Di sebelahnya ada Ivan yang melayang-layang di udara.

"Huaaaa! Sedang apa kau di sini?" kata Antonio yang kaget.

"Hah? Aku? Hahaha… Aku hanya ingin memberimu petunjuk untuk menghentikan adikku,da." kata Ivan di sertai dengan senyumannya.

"Pe-petunjuk untuk menghentikan Natalia?" tanya Antonio.

Tak lama arwah ibu Antonio muncul.

"Madre? Apa maksudnya ini semua?"Antonio bertanya-tanya.

"Kau harus menghentikan Natalia. Ivan akan memberi tahu caranya." jelas ibu Antonio.

"Da. Pertama kau harus menusuk dia tepat di jantungnya dengan ini. Kemudian ia akan menghilang begitu saja." kata Ivan.

Ivan membuka kedua telapak tangannya seakan mengangkat sesuatu. Entah angin dari mana, perlahan-lahan muncullah sebuah pisau dengan ukiran sansekerta -?- di gagangnya yang berwarna hijau metalic itu.

"Gunakanlah dan tusuk ia tepat di jantungnya." kata Ivan.

Setelah Antonio menggenggam pisau tersebut, kedua arwah itu menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin.

'_Baiklah. Sebelum banyak korban yang berjatuhan bertambah, aku akan memusnahkannya.' _tekad Antonio dalam hati.

~.~.~

Esok harinya tanpa Antonio duga ada korban lagi dan itu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Lili Zwingly, adik perempuan kesayangan Vash. Sang kakak yang mengetahui itu semakin frustasi saja (iya maksudnya karena di kelas DAR DOR orang mulu). Gadis itu terbunuh pagi ini saat ia sedang menjalani tugas piket, tapi mayatnya di temukan di ruang kelas dan sepertinya di bunuh di tempat itu langsung. Hantu Natalia kini sering nampak di semua area sekolah, semakin lama ia terlalu mengancam keselamatan para murid hetalia gakuen.

"Ke-kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa harus Lili? Kenapa? Kenapa?" jerit Vash yang syok akan kematian adiknya dan Roderich sedang berusaha menenangkan -coret- pacar -coret- sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Mayat Lili di temukan pertama oleh Mei, karena Mei bingung ia pun melaporkannya ke Kiku yang kebetulan sedang berada di kelas sebelah. Kiku yang penasaran atas pemberitahuan Mei langsung menuju kelas 9D dan ternyata benar. Darah menggenang di sekitar mayat Lili. Matanya terbuka lebar tapi bola matanya yang sebelah kiri telah hilang dan terlihat di ambil secara paksa. Banyak luka di tubuhnya karena sebuah besetan pisau. Sebuah lubang menganga di bagian dahinya karena di tusuk berkali-kali.

"Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Benar-banar tidak terbayangkan." gumam sang Spaniard itu. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya setelah melihat kondisi mayat Lili. Lalu ia keluarkan pisau yang Ivan berikan dan menggenggamnya erat.

'_Hari ini pasti akan ku lakukan.' _tekadnya dalam hati.

"_Hermano, Que es eso?_[2]" tanya Eva dari belakang sementara Antonio sempat terlonjak karena kagetnya.

"Ah… ini… ini oleh-oleh dari er… Feliciano hehehe." kata Antonio berusaha menutup-nutupinya.

"Memang itu apa?" tanya Eva lagi.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok… tenang saja ini bukan benda yang aneh-aneh atau apapun." jawab Antonio dan lalu tersenyum paksa.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu." kata Eva seraya meninggalkan Antonio sendiri lagi.

'_Hampir saja… tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang ini. Kalau tidak bisa jadi ribet.'_ batin Antonio.

Tapi sayangnya Arthur sudah merasakan aura pisau itu dari tempat duduknya, begitupula dengan Norway dan Angga. Mereka berniat untuk membantu Antonio, tapi Antonio sendiri menolaknya dan ingin memusnahkan hantu itu sendirian.

"Tapi Antonio… tidak mungkin kalau kau membasmi hantu itu sendirian, apa kau sudah gila?" kata Arthur.

"Benar kata si alis tebel. Apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Angga yang kelihatan ragu.

"Sudah tenanglah kalian. Aku akan baik-baik saja." kata Antonio dengan percaya diri.

"GIT! LO BILANG GUE 'ALIS TEBEL' HAH!" bentak Arthur sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Angga.

"Kan kenyataan lo punya alis tebel." kata Angga dengan santai.

Terjadilah perang antara England dan Indonesia setelah itu.

Antonio merasa membuang-buang waktu dan kebetulan pelajaran sekarang gurunya sedang tak masuk. Norway yang tampak datar langsung menghampiri Antonio dan memberikannya sesuatu.

"Gunakan ini kalau di saat terdesak. Mungkin bisa membantu." kata Norway dan ia kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu membaca buku.

Segera Antonio mengantungi benda yang di berikan Norway dan segera meninggalkan kelas menuju suatu temapat. Kamar mandi hantu itu. Di lorong ia terus berlari walau sebenarnya ia kurang yakin akan menang membasmi hantu itu. Semoga saja ia berhasil jika tidak, nyawanya terancam. Ia terus berlari mengabaikan semua panggilan temannya bahkan adiknya sendiri yang kebetulan sedang berada di lorong.

"_Donde el querer a ir? _[3]" gumam Ysabel yang menatap punggung kakaknya terus menjauh.

"Ysabel… Aku memiliki firasat buruk." kata Maria yang sedang berjalan bersama Ysabel.

Di kelas Silvana menghampiri Eva dengan raut wajah khawatir. Eva yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Que es esto? [4]" tanya Eva.

"He-hermano en peligro. [5]" kata Silvana. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan akan kehilangan kakaknya.

"Jangan bercanda, memang apa yang membuatmu yakin?" tanya Eva yang tidak percaya.

"Ini… Aku menemukannya di mejaku secara tiba-tiba." kata Silvana seraya memberikan secarik kertas yang terlipat dengan rapi.

_Hey Silvana, jika kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah menjalankan misiku. Aku sengaja mengirimkannya ke kamu karena kalau ke Ysabel atau Maria mereka masih terlalu kecil sedangkan Eva, aku tidak mau ia semakin khawatir karena sikapku yang aneh di kelas. Jika aku tidak kembali, yang bertanggung jawab di rumah adalah Eva. Jangan tanya apa misiku yang jelas sangat berbahaya dan kemungkinan aku selamat hanya sedikit jika aku tidak percaya diri. Aku mengharapkan do'a mu serta semua saudaramu. Kata terakhir aku menyayangi semua adikku tanpa kecuali._

_Salam, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._

Eva yang baru membaca surat ini langsung terdiam. Silvana sudah terlihat semakin khawatir.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja!" teriak Eva yang membuat seluruh kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi sunyi.

"Ta-tapi ini terlalu beresiko. Kita tak bisa berbuat apapun." kata Silvana yang terlihat gemetaran.

"Aku akan membantunya." kata Eva sambil menghampiri Arthur.

"Ta-tapi apa kau yakin?" tanya Silvana dengan ragu.

"Hei Kirkland, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kakakku." kata Eva.

Arthur berbalik dan menaruh tehnya di meja.

"Apa? bantuanku? Untuk menyelamatkan Antonio? Kenapa aku?" tanya Arthur bertubi-tubi.

"Sudah kau banyak tanya! Ikut saja!" bentak Silvana yang tak mau menunggu lama sambil menarik (di baca : menyeret) Arthur dengan -tidak- elitnya.

Mereka bertiga bertanya kepada orang sekitar akan kemana perginya sang Spaniard itu. Mereka terus mencari dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Feliciano. Ia mengekui kalau ia melihat Antonio pergi ke arah kantin.

"Oh iya. Dia tadi bilang akan melakukannya sendiri." kata Arthur tiba-tiba.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Eva yang penasaran.

"Ia bilang akan memusnahkan hantu itu sendirian. Ku kira kalian sudah mengetahuinya." kata Arthur dengan santainya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Eva pergi menuju toilet itu disusul oleh Silvana yang sedang menarik (dibaca : menyeret) Arthur lagi.

~.~.~

Antonio sudah berdiri di depan toilet itu. Dengan nafas yang sesenggalan ia mengumpulakan keberaniannya. Setelah merasa siap, perlahan-lahan ia memasuki toilet itu.

"Keluarlah kau pembunuh!" teriak Antonio lantang.

BRAK

Pintu toilet tertutup tiba-tiba. Lampu remang-remang itu mulai redup. Tak lama lampu mati total. Antonio bersiaga akan serangan mendadak. Lampu menyala dan tampaklah sesosok wanita di sana. Iya, itu adalah hantu Natalia.

"Kau… akan ku musnahkan kau dari dunia ini!" bentak Antonio seraya menantang hantu itu.

"Pengganggu… Kelihatannya darahmu enak jika ku coba. Lagi pula aku belum pernah mencoba darah orang spanyol." kata hantu itu sambil mendekati Antonio.

Antonio tetap siaga dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

_'Ayolah Antonio, dia harus di binasakan untuk keselamatan adikmu serta teman-temanmu.'_ batinnya kuat. Hantu itu semakin mendekat. Terus mendekat. Tak lama jarah mereka berkisar sekitar 50cm. Antonio menggenggam erat pisau itu.

"Rasakan ini!"

Tapi sayangnya Antonio hanya mengenai tangan kiri hantu itu. Tangan Antonio di tarik dan hantu itu mencakar wajah Antonio sehingga darah bercucuran.

"AAARRRGGGHH! APA YANG LO LAKUIN AMA MUKA GUE YANG AWESOME INI? SEENAK JIDAT LU AJA NYAKAR MUKA AWESOME NAN TAMPAN MILIK GUE SEORANG!" teriak Antonio yang sudah ketularan Gilbert.

Sang hantu memasang muka emang-gue-peduli-tentang-muka-lo saat mendengar perkataan Antonio tersebut. Lalu hantu itu mencakar tangan kanan Antonio perlahan-lahan dan meninggalkan bekas yang cukup dalam.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Ia pun menyerang Antonio tanpa belas kasih. Setelah serangan terakhir, kelihatannya Antonio sudah kekurangan banyak darah dan ia pun terkulai lemah di dinding.

"Sudah saatnya kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ivan dan Lili." kata hantu itu seraya mengangkat kerah Antonio dan bersiap memotong lehernya.

BRAK

Pintu toilet terbuka lebar. Tiga orang itu terbelak. Arthur langsung membacakan mantranya. Dan mentranya berhasil membuat hantu itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari Antonio. Segera, Eva dan Maria menyeret kakaknya yang sudah pingsan itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"A-ambil pisaunya! Aku sudah tak kuat lagi menahan hantu itu!" perintah Arthur.

Eva yang berada paling dekat dengan pisau itu langsung mengambilnya.

"Tusukkan di jantungnya, CEPAT!" kata Arthur, lalu ia terlempar karena sudah tak bisa menahan tenaga hantu itu. Hantu Natalia mendekati Eva yang gemetaran dengan tatapan marah. Eva mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan kemudian berlari mendekati hantu itu.

JLEB

Eva menghunuskan pisau itu dan kena tepat di jantung hantu itu. Pertamanya hantu itu teriak kesakitan kemudian hantu itu menghilang perlahan-lahan seperti debu. Eva menjatuhkan pisau itu dan pisau itu menghilang. Arthur bangkit dari jatuhnya dan kemudian memanggil Gilbert dan Francis untuk menggotong Antonio yang pingsan. Selang beberapa menit, Gilbert dan Francis datang dan membawa Antonio ke uks. Silvana langsung mencari-cari obat yang ia perlukan untuk menyembuhkan kakaknya.

~.~.~

Antonio membuka matanya. Lagi. Langit-langit putih. Bau obat-obatan tercium. Rasa sakit yang menyeluruh. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang menyebut namanya. Penglihatannya masih agak berbayang.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Jangan membuat kami khawatir." kata Gilbert.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Antonio.

"Uks lah." jawab Francis dengan santai.

Ia melihat lurus ke depan. Dinding putih terpampag jelas di depan sana. Tiba-tiba, ibunya dan Ivan muncul di sana kemudian tersenyum. Antonio membalas senyuman mereka dan mereka menghilang.

"Hermano kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Silvana.

"Jangan senyum mesum ke gue deh. Gue tau body gue tuh sekseh." kata Francis dan mendapat jitakan dari Eva yang sudah mual akan kata Francis tadi. Kemudian Francispun tepar dengan (sangat tak) elitnya.

"Eh? Tidak apa kok." jawab Antonio di sertai dengan senyumnya.

'_Akhirnya semua berakhir.' _batinnya.

THE END

Translate:

1. Halo,da.

2. Kakak, apa itu?

3. Kemana ia akan pergi?

4. Ada apa?

5. Ka-kakak (Antonio) dalam bahaya.

Akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita XD

Okeh saya minta REVIEW deh jika anda berminat.

FLAME tidak di terima, maaf ya.


End file.
